Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bedding and more specifically it relates to a bed covering system for assisting in the making of a bed and for securing the bedding upon a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bed covering has been in use for years. Typically, bed covering is comprised of a sheet with covering loosely positioned over the sheet. The sheet and covering are positioned upon the mattress with the end portion thereof typically tucked in beneath the mattress.
The main problem with conventional bed covering is that they are difficult to utilize in making a bed, particularly beds that are elevated such as a bunk bed or a loft bed. Another problem with conventional bed covering is that they often times become undesirably removed from about the mattress.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,680 to Hackett; U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,852 to Quandt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,044 to Bogle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,411 to Eiler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,124 to Hadley; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,927 to Lachmar.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for assisting in the making of a bed and for securing the bedding upon a bed. Conventional bed covering is not suitable for usage upon elevated mattresses or where it is desirable to maintain the bed covering properly positioned upon a mattress.
In these respects, the bed covering system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in the making of a bed and for securing the bedding upon a bed.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bed covering now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bed covering system construction wherein the same can be utilized for assisting in the making of a bed and for securing the bedding upon a bed.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bed covering system that has many of the advantages of the bed covering mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bed covering system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bed covering, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a lower cover having an upper portion and a side wall positionable about a mattress, an upper cover having an upper surface and a lower surface, and a zipper having a lower track attached to the lower cover and an upper track attached to the upper cover for selectively securing the upper cover to the lower cover. The zipper is preferably comprised of a structure that allows opposing ends of the zipper to be partially removed depending upon the end of the mattress the individual sleeps upon. The zipper is attached to a longitudinal side of the upper cover and the lower cover which is preferably adjacent an obstruction such as a wall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bed covering system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a bed covering system for assisting in the making of a bed and for securing the bedding upon a bed.
Another object is to provide a bed covering system that can be utilized upon various sizes and styles of beds.
An additional object is to provide a bed covering system that reduces the amount of time and effort required to make a bed.
A further object is to provide a bed covering system that may be utilized upon elevating beds, camper beds, houseboat beds and other beds that are difficult to make.
Another object is to provide a bed covering system that does not require any portion of the covering to be tucked beneath the mattress.
A further object is to provide a bed covering system that reduces the likelihood of the bed covering from being removed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.